


今日的圖騰（全）

by micabahou



Category: shoot-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micabahou/pseuds/micabahou
Summary: Shaw x Root x (Dani)逃兵和未亡人生是Amy的人，死也要做Amy的鬼。





	今日的圖騰（全）

Shaw是醫學院的預備生，在國家考試前的一個禮拜戰爭開打了，基於Alpha的從軍義務和醫學生身分Shaw不意外的被編入軍隊裡，幾位軍醫和她待在前線的野戰醫院，支援的護士人數只有軍醫的一半，那裡的衛生條件比在自家後院裡搭棚動手術還糟，腐爛長蛆的傷口和染上黑色壞蛆的斷肢是常有的畫面，濃厚的消毒水與腥臭味迷散在周圍，擦不掉的血漬混雜排泄物的穢氣深深的刻在稱不上是病床的木板或鐵架上，醫護人員快速地處理大批扛進屋內的傷兵，用鉗子挑出子彈、縫合血管止血、用鋸子鋸掉做截肢手術、縫合傷口，每個人腦內裡唯一的想法就是盡可能多救一個人。

Shaw沒有算過有多少生命從自己的指縫間流過，傷患一個接一個如彈珠般滾入醫院，滾到盒子裡的活著，掉到地上的死了。  
入伍第四個月，在後方拒絕提供兵力支援的情況下，作為軍醫的她也被迫放下手術刀，提槍上刺刀成為前線軍的一員。  
第一次把子彈打入敵軍的鋼盔，為了上戰場戴上鋼盔其實任何防禦意義都沒有。第一次看見上一秒還完整的人在下一秒被砲彈炸成血沫，她在荷蘭的船員旅行誌裡看過，鯨魚在死後會因為體內的微生物繁殖導致屍體整個爆裂開來，如絲帶般舞動的腸子、內臟和屍塊一起散落在戰場上。第一天參戰Shaw殺了快20個人，撤退回營裡一位隊友跑過她的身側，用力拍了她的肩膀。

「嘿！醫生，沒想到比起救人妳更擅長打仗。」  
Shaw知道對方意有所指些什麼，硝煙的味道和血漬一起染進她的心裡，那些痕跡已經洗不清了。

 

Shaw沒有辜負自己作為醫生的專業，但她在戰場上的表現已經完全違背了她最初的選擇，一股沉重的矛盾感沉積在胸腔裡使她喘不過氣。  
在邁入參軍第六個月前的凌晨，Shaw背上了她那為數不多家當，頭也不回的躍過鐵絲網離開她待了二分之一年的惡夢之地，那天中午她在戰場上打了軍階比她高的軍官，在那個軍官要還手前一發子彈幸運地射進他的眼窩，Shaw這幾天內在這幾天仍免不了被處分的命運，戰場上是沒有倫理的，從醫官轉為軍官已經是她覺得最荒謬的事情了，沒想到她現在竟有勇氣做出在這之上的事情－當逃兵，Sameen Shaw當了逃兵，她從前線逃離了。

Shaw徒步走了三天用背包裡的罐頭和硬麵包果腹，沿路上遇到了不少逃兵和集體逃亡的黑奴，她扒下了新鮮上屍體的衣服再燒掉自己的軍服，或許是基於良心，她為那個無名氏挖了墳，但也只是用土堆覆蓋在屍體表面使其免於被禿鷹啃食罷了。

以軍需之名行掠奪之實在這段打仗的艱苦日子裡是很常見的事情，農民一年來辛苦生產的農作物和婦女們辛勤紡織出來的布料全憑一張文件或一個口號就被強制徵收，年輕的Alpha和Beta被拉去戰場，獨留Omega和Beta們守護家園時，他們絕對不會料到自己的軍隊才是比敵軍更可怕的惡魔。在一個抑制劑不發達的年代裡，被標記或未被標記的Omega在自家遭到闖入的Alpha侵犯不是件稀奇的事情，戰爭開打後這樣的悲劇發生了頻率節節升高。

這已經是那些軍人第三次拿著徵收的文書到Samantha家裡掠奪，第一次她家裡所有織好新布都被帶走了，領頭的Alpha不斷用下流的目光審視她的身體，同行的Beta一同仗勢想要羞辱她，為了護身的Samantha抽出懷裡的小刀，用冰冷不帶感情的話語喝斥那些軍人離開，直到那些人的嬉笑隨著馬蹄聲遠去她才卸下防禦，背靠在門板緩緩的滑坐到地上。Samantha一家的Omega在信息素的氣味上較普通Omegea來得濃烈，類似因為濃厚的信息素引來的騷擾的麻煩層出不斷，發情時的反應也比一般人來得更明顯，從小她的父母就教她怎麼用來福槍，怎麼在最短的時間把小刀插進敵人身體最脆弱的地方。在十八歲她被安排嫁給一位Alpha軍官，因為四處征戰的關係那位軍官並沒有給Samantha做永久標記，儘管聚少離多，那位軍官仍十分珍惜她，很遺憾在戰爭開打後Samantha的伴侶被分配到前線，第一個月她還會收到對方從戰場上寄來的信，在第三個月時Samantha收到的最後一封信裡提到他們要往北大舉進攻，半個月後伴侶的遺物寄到了家裡，傳令兵把伴侶的遺物和骨灰交給她，行了軍禮後便離開，Samantha整整不吃不喝哭了五天，她把對方生前常穿的軍袍擁在懷裡試圖找到那股熟悉的氣味，曾經那個人在還未死去時和她約定，戰爭結束後她要永久標記Samantha，帶她走遍全世界，如今昔日的約定同那人的遺體一同化為灰燼，Samantha能感受到在伴侶死去後，那人的靈魂帶走了房子裡的溫度與生氣，她有幾次想要了斷，但她似乎比自己想要中的堅強，這樣的矛盾使她更加討厭自己，她憎恨這個報喪鳥、咒罵這場該死的戰爭、憎恨作為軟弱Omega的自己。

 

第二次徵收時，Samantha能夠感覺到伴侶的短期標記快要消失了，那位負責徵收的軍官直接地對Samantha毛手毛腳了起來，她用手肘撞開軍官骯髒的手，提起壁爐邊的獵槍指向那群國家的土匪，在那些男人的眼裡她就像拿著玩具的孩子，刺耳的譏笑再度迴響在屋內，直到朝著軍官的腳邊開槍，Alpha軍官瞪了她一眼，吐了一口痰在地上便離開。  
Samantha有預感下一次情況便不會這麼樂觀了，在伴侶的短期標記消逝後，她一旦進入發情期，過去那些被騷擾的惡夢就會再度上演。

第三次徵收時她的發情期來了，伴侶留下的短期標記已經不在了，那些軍人們在信息素的催化下釋放出最原始的殘暴模樣，所有她用來擋在門上的障礙都被破壞，釘在窗戶邊的木條被他們用槍托連同玻璃一同破壞，她的槍被踢到屋角，Samantha即時拿出小刀來反抗，劃傷了那位想要撲上她的Alpha，現在她被團團圍住，那個軍官不斷釋放自己的信息素來壓制她，腐爛水果和鐵鏽氣味的信息素弄得她想吐。Samantha很清楚這只是在做困獸之鬥，她知道接下來會發生什麼，剩下的只是時間上的問題還有心理的接受罷了，於是她決定用短刀自盡。

計畫終究趕不上變化，在她的小刀刺入頸部前，和Alpha同行的兩位Beta一人抱住她的身體，另一人奪走她手上的小刀，Samantha聽到那位Alpha發出了滿足的笑聲，更別說三人鼓起的褲檔有多明顯了。

此刻，她只想死去，沒有標記保護的Omega在發情期比娼婦還要低賤。

 

那名Alpha軍官甩了Samantha兩個耳光，再把她背對自己壓在桌上，Samantha絕望地閉上眼任由他們擺佈，她嘗試催眠自己從生心理上對那些人感到厭惡與噁心，她試圖閉攏的雙腿被Alpha踏前的腳分開來，裙襬很快地被撩到腰上，Samantha能聽見他們解開褲頭時皮帶扣和用手指擼動性器的細微聲響。  
那個Alpha嗅著自己的後頸，一邊用手把她的腿分得更開，來自身後那群發情野獸的喘息像針一樣刺在Samantha的鼓膜，她閉上眼不再去想任何事情，臭水溝般氣味的鼠輩在她最後的一方淨土裡肆虐，Samantha卻無法做任何事。

　　窗外傳來的槍響有兩聲，重物墜落在木板上的聲音拉回她的意識，她忍不住睜開眼，回過頭只看見那兩位Beta倒臥在血泊裡的屍體，方才打算侵犯她的軍官的脖子上插了一把小刀躺在地面失去氣息，那把短刀不是她的……。

 

寂靜的屋內裡多了另一個Alpha的信息素，Samantha把視線轉向窗口，一個灰頭土臉的Alpha一腳跨在窗台，一手攙扶在窗框上，方投出小刀的右手仍停滯在空中，Samantha看著那個Alpha爬進屋來，踢了那個Alpha軍官的屍體幾下，她嗅到那人身上一股菸草和咖啡的氣味，讓Samantha緊繃的心神得到舒緩，她仔細端詳那位訪客的面容，她想起了記憶裡那個不會在看見的身影。

一個帶有可可、佛手柑和迷迭香信息素的Alpha，擁有和死去伴侶相似的面孔。  
有著比伴侶還要稚嫩些面孔的Alpha，接近的身長、相似的背影、面容，信息素卻是兩相逕庭。

「Dani…?」  
對方似乎沒有聽見Samantha呼喚的名諱，那是她死去伴侶的名，不同於那個偏向大地氣息的Alpha，Dani的信息素是像海風，有海洋般氣息的味道。Samantha沒有到過海邊，僅是在夜裡枕在Dani的臂彎裡溫存時聽她闡述過，Dani曾許諾在戰事結束後要帶她去海邊，但戰爭帶走了她的Dani，帶來了另一個和Dani外貌相似，氣質卻像山一樣沉穩的人。

Samantha下定決心，不論用什麼方法都要讓這個Alpha留在她的身邊。

　　Shaw內心僅剩的一絲道德感告訴她該走了，那些想染指這位發情期Omega的Alpha已經成為沉默的屍體，現在她成為這個房子裡最危險的人，Shaw越是想要讓自己冷靜，那股蘋果花的香氣就越發濃郁，她咽了一口唾沫並嘗試調適好自己的呼吸。那女人的信息素開始變得像威士忌一樣濃烈的酒氣，原本被那群狂暴的Alpha壓在桌上的脆弱女人正在向自己散發求偶訊號，被撩起的裙襬下本應該用來遮蔽私處的布料被粗暴地扯下，稚嫩的粉色花瓣般美好的境地出現了水漬，她緊握成拳的雙手抵在粗糙的桌面，她正側著頭望向自己身後的Alpha，從眼神裡釋放再露骨不過的訊號，Shaw才第一次正眼看了那個Omega，凌亂的栗棕捲髮被別在耳後綁上了馬尾，瓷白卻染上紅暈的臉頰沾上點污漬，她看見那個女人的臉被自己的汗水與淚水浸濕了，Shaw想要走過去伸手幫她擦掉，不論是污漬、汗水還是淚水，她要抹去任何會破壞眼前這個完美女人的一切事物。  
Shaw是個行動派，在她為那個Omega擦掉臉龐的淚水後，她伸手攫住對方的下頷，從那人唇齒間的吐息Shaw能夠嗅到那股即將爆發的慾望，對方想和她接吻，Shaw也如其所願的奉上自己的口舌。Shaw的另一手也沒空閒下來，她撩起滑落的裙擺將它拉到了女人的腰際，先是中指再來是食指直接探入對方濕滑的甬道，度日如年的三個月軍旅生活，Shaw不知道有多久沒有感受到這個柔軟和溫度。在Shaw接吻到忘我時忍不住悶哼，下腹的硬挺隔著布料被人握住，那個Omega嘗試用單手解開她的皮帶扣，纖弱的指尖滑過皮帶扣一次又一次做著無意義的動作，Shaw耐不住性子停下動作自行把褲頭解開。Shaw抱起那個女人，在將人抵上牆時自報門戶。  
「Shaw, Sameen Shaw.」  
Shaw雙手托起對方柔嫩的臀瓣，她股間的硬燙正抵在那人濕溽的開口，足夠濕潤的情況讓Shaw直接跳過前戲就能輕鬆挺進，這樣的體位因為重力的關係，讓她能夠插得更深，對方也收起腿緊緊纏住Shaw的身體。

 

「Samantha.」  
背後抵著牆面的Samantha同樣禮貌的回應Shaw，儘管赤裸的背脊在牆面上磨擦有些刺痛，Samantha現在主要的感官都集中在下腹部，Shaw正奮力頂弄、撞擊她許久未被疼愛的下身，Alpha的硬燙在自己體內緩慢膨脹成結的實感，體內敏感點被持續刺激的快感，儘管Samantha是個未亡人，她以為自己最深愛的只有自己死去的摯愛，但現在在她眼前的Shaw給了她產生相似卻又不同的情感，她這樣是背叛了Dani嗎？眼下Samantha只想要依戀在眼前這個人懷裡。

伴侶死後的三個月，她和第一次見面的Alpha在家裡做了，還在那些企圖侵犯自己未遂的屍體邊做愛，血腥味、Shaw的信息素，Samantha當時想到的不是Dani，而是自己對Shaw開始產生了一股迷戀。  
快速萌生的感情和注入自己體內的熱源是她這三個月感受到最真實的東西。

Samantha知道Shaw是個逃兵，她可是軍人的妻子，她知道在戰場上殺過人的軍人，氣質會產生改變，如水果發酵成酒。

Shaw和Samantha一直做到發情期結束，屋內的屍體在Shaw射了第一發後本來要先抬出去屋外丟的，Samantha似乎是怕她離開硬是又和她做了兩次，Shaw還是忍不住自己的潔癖，她先撤出Samantha的身體，把椅子上的毛毯實實地包在Samantha身上，她注意到Samantha的眼裡透出了不安和不信任，Shaw也管不了多少，她清理掉擋在門口的障礙物，在屍體的懷裡摸索了一會，找到了一些錢和幾包香菸，Shaw先把戰利品擱在桌上，接著把屍體依序的扛到屋外，日落的夕陽把山澗打上橘亮的底色，那些軍人落了馬和一些物資在外頭，Shaw想也沒想就把牠們列入戰利品的範疇，這段期間包緊毯子的Samantha一直靠在門邊盯哨，讓Shaw心底覺得有些好笑。  
等Shaw安置好行李回到屋內，她嗅到熟食的氣味，Samantha做了肉湯和一些簡單的熟食，留在地上的血漬已經被木紋給完全吸收，Samantha對她做出邀請的動作，Shaw也不多說什麼直接拉開椅子坐下來用餐。  
戰間期所有的民間物資緊縮，往日在餐桌上能有肉有蛋，在Samantha家的餐桌上吃到的玉米麵包和肉湯已經是Shaw半年來吃過最好的伙食了。在她差不多快要吃完飯的時間點，Samantha從廚房的上櫃裡拿出一個深褐色的玻璃瓶，拔開木塞後面飄出來的酒香，嗯，是蘋果酒。  
Samantha又從下方的木櫃裡取出兩個矮的腳杯，玻璃下方的矮腳被塑成五角型，五角形的點向上延著杯身有五條從大到小的水滴。關注著Samantha細心呵護著酒杯的舉動，Shaw不用猜也知道那組酒杯是很特別的東西。

「謝謝妳救了我，Shaw。」  
琥珀色的液體斟滿了整個杯子，Samantha將其中一杯遞給Shaw。  
“我知道妳是個逃兵，在戰爭時還會有沒有被徵募的Alpha幾乎不太可能。”  
Samantha一邊靜靜觀察Shaw的表情，握住酒杯的手現在覆蓋在Shaw的掌上。為了留下這個逃兵，Samantha一點一點的釋放自己的信息素，她還在發情期，只要謹慎的撒下火種，不用多久就能夠燃燒到她想要的燎原大火。蘋果和山茶花的淡香為這個染上血腥的屋內營造出不一樣的氣氛，Samantha是個發情中的Omega，這整個屋裡充滿她的信息素，要讓一個Alpha淪陷只是時間上的問題。她必須小心謹慎的經營。  
「如果妳覺得麻煩的話，我明早就會離開。謝謝妳的晚餐。」  
Shaw一口氣將杯裡的酒液飲盡，她正要放下手上的酒杯，Samantha又再度握住她的手，Shaw能從Samantha的眼裡讀到—寂寞，對方的食指正在自己的掌心裡畫著圓圈，Shaw也感覺到自己的下腹硬了。

 

「我希望妳可以留下來陪我。」  
她的指腹輕揉著Shaw的臉頰，Shaw看見她褪下用來保暖的圍巾，柔軟的長髮遮擋住Samantha胸前的兩個端點。  
「You come here for me, Shaw.Don’t you?」  
Shaw沉住氣想試圖不去入這個Omega的套，Samantha握住她脹大的分身緩慢的擼動。  
「留下來，這樣對我們兩人都好，就當做是守望相助？」  
Shaw本能上的選擇了對自己最有利的選擇，在戰爭結束前她在Samantha的家裡住下，負責的工作除了比較粗重的活，她會自己到山裡打獵，一是可以增加食物，二來她可以注意有沒有人在抓逃兵的消息。那次Samantha的發情期過後，Shaw幾乎有時間就會和Samantha做愛，Shaw注意到Samantha的後頸沒有任何人的標記痕跡。秋末的雨天特別寒冷，Samantha拿了一件鋪棉的外套讓她穿上，平常那件大衣被Samantha掛在房裡，幾天前Samantha在家裡找了幾件要給Shaw，衣櫃打開時Shaw看到了衣櫃裡掛著好幾套整齊的軍服，上頭的徽章她在熟悉不過，但她也沒有表示什麼，Shaw選擇了逃避。

在Samantha把那件外套遞給她時，她嗅到了染在那件外套上除了Samantha信息素以外的味道，Shaw的心理意外的有些嫉妒。

另一個出乎意料的是外套的尺寸幾乎和她自己的身材符合，就像那些Samantha給她的那些衣服。那天晚上Samantha在Shaw的懷裡哭著睡去，指尖揪緊她身上的外套，Samantha什麼都沒有說只是靜靜的流淚，她在悼念這個外套原本的主人，Shaw一遍遍撫過她的背脊安撫Samantha的情緒，Shaw覺得心有不甘。

 

Shaw把自己的獨佔慾和霸道完全都反映在她的動作上，特別是做愛的時候。  
有時候Shaw在操Samantha的時候動作會大些，在Samantha準備好晚餐時又將她壓上餐桌，急躁的褪下礙事的衣物開始進食，把Samantha在餐桌邊操到腿軟幾乎是Shaw每天的日課。

每次，Samantha可以清楚地感覺到，從她的背後直撲耳際的粗重的鼻息，竄入鼻間的菸草與酒氣，她俯身趴在餐桌上，半小時前準備好的料理佳餚被擱置到現在，Samantha盡可能的不要去移動桌巾以免又讓她兩小時的努力又落到地上化為烏有，支架嘎嘎作響的老舊餐桌不斷承受著鐘擺般規律節拍的推力，Samantha覺得自己就像身下的餐桌，精神與肉體在快感的衝擊下已經逼近臨界值，於身後的始作俑者仍埋首奮力的挺進，對方腿間的硬物撞擊在自己體內的敏感點，桌面上的餐盤和刀叉和事情發生前相比位移了幾吋，Samantha在迷亂的氣氛中找回自己的意識，軟嫩的嗓音努力的拚湊出那人的名字。

「Sameen…」  
光是從喉裡吐出這個名字，Samantha覺得肺裡的氧氣又少了幾分，她轉過頭想要找到Shaw的臉，下一秒那位逃兵很快的就會用自己的嘴唇堵上她的嘴，然後加速腿間挺弄的速度，Shaw動作力道大，硬挺每次在體內搗弄總是搞得她連連高潮，搞得有一兩次Samantha幾乎是癱軟的昏過去。  
即便是這樣Shaw還是覺得不夠，她對Samantha已經抱有極大的佔有慾了。

 

 

　　入冬前的糧食儲備在Shaw的協助下讓Samantha輕鬆了許多，爐火所需要的柴薪，維持體力需要的肉類蛋白質，Shaw在山上獵了幾頭鹿和山羊，或是打些野兔或松鼠，肢解處理完的肉一部分在當日做成晚餐，另一部分抹上鹽用棉繩串成肉乾，Shaw出門打獵時總會帶著一個玻璃罐，返家時總裝著滿滿一紅一黑的野梅，Shaw知道Samantha很喜歡吃水果，採集是目前最好取得果類的辦法，用完晚餐後她會用砂糖醃漬那些莓果，隔天再用小火把它們煮到軟爛，她會把從鍋裡撈起的粉色泡沫拿來泡茶，包覆著細小黑點的粉色泡沫在熱紅茶的洗禮下能成為帶有果香的俄羅斯紅茶，這也成了Samantha午後的午茶小樂趣。對於過冬的準備幫忙Samantha不止一次向Shaw道謝，後者只是無表情的說自己無法接受無肉不歡的生活，物理上的。

Shaw不習慣喝茶，平常會喝咖啡或巧克力，其次喜歡的飲料是Samantha釀的蘋果酒，她有想過找天弄些銅來做個蒸餾的鍋爐，依照Samantha的配方一定會做出不錯的蘋果威士忌。夜裡Shaw會在門口點燃她的陶製菸斗，在她抽著菸斗草的同時，Samantha會在屋裡縫製冬天保暖的衣物，或是縫補Shaw弄破的褲子襯衫。Samantha發情期的時候她們會整個禮拜都在屋裡溫存，冬夜下大雪的日子也是如此，她們會赤裸著身體在壁爐前鋪好的皮草上做愛，更別說上頭染滿了兩人的信息素和體液。Shaw還不敢標記Samantha，Shaw也不准任何人碰她，於是她將Samantha染滿自己的氣味，Shaw強勢的信息素讓Samantha不再被其他人騷擾，作為Alpha的她在用信息素宣示以保護她的Omega，她的，她的Omega，Shaw在心底是這樣偷偷想的。

 

 

Samantha沒有和Shaw提過太多有關Dani的事情，最一開始她只說自己的伴侶戰死，現在是自己獨居的情況，Shaw看見Samantha白淨的後頸就知道她沒有被Dani永久標記。也因此，Shaw有過想要標記Samantha的打算，但她們兩人對彼此還有很多隱瞞的事情沒有說清楚，這樣資訊不對等的情況下要談標記似乎不太恰當。Shaw決定找個時間點開口，這陣子要停戰談和的消息幾乎宣傳到所有地方，戰爭結束Shaw如果不當逃兵後她是否要離開Samantha回家鄉，而戰爭結束Samantha還會需要Shaw留下來嗎？不論何者，她們兩人之間的關係勢必會因此做出轉變。

 

　　為了隱瞞自己的逃兵身分，Shaw已經在Samantha的家裡待了三年多了，有關停戰的消息幾乎是瞞天散佈，守備隊在捕捉逃兵的搜查也更加徹底，但她倆在兩年前幾乎都不再去鎮上，仰賴採集狩獵和幾畝小田自給自足的生活。  
今年秋天打獵在追捕獵物時動作大了些，和為了做冬天所需柴薪的準備，Shaw這幾天弄破衣服的頻率高了些，晚餐後收拾好碗盤的Samantha會坐在火爐邊的搖椅上專注地幫Shaw縫補衣服上的破洞。屋裡的每塊布料到每件衣物都是Samantha親手從紡紗到縫製一手完成，之前那些獵物的獸皮在經過處理後不到兩個禮拜，Samantha為Shaw做好了一雙鹿皮的靴子。那雙靴子比她人生中穿過的任何鞋子都來得柔軟，最特別的原因是那是Samantha為她而做的。每次套上衣物、扣起釦子，她看到自己正穿著不屬於自己的衣服，想起衣櫃裡那些保存良好的整齊軍服，都讓Shaw感到有股喘不過氣的壓力，她覺得自己正在被比較著。

身為逃兵的自己和那個死去的軍人相比，究竟誰在Samantha心中更重要？

 

 

Shaw不確定Samantha對自己確切的心思是如何，很肯定的是沒有任何人在感情關係裡喜歡被當作替代品，曾有幾次，對那些穿套在自己身體的布料，Shaw產生了分分秒秒都想把它們撕碎的衝動，怒火每每燃燒至高點時她又會想起Samantha在爐邊幫自己補衣服，還有被對自己坐在紡紗輪前紡紗的背影。每一根絲線到每一塊布料，每道手續的工法是耗費了Samantha多少時間才能一針一線織出身上的衣褲，她能夠感受到蘊藏在針線下的愛意，那是Samantha為了不讓她的伴侶受寒和體面而縫製的合身衣物，那不是給Shaw的，那是Samantha的愛。

最初本來就不是要給Shaw的，她只是個寄人籬下的逃兵。

還有一件事情Shaw隱瞞著Samantha還未開口，Shaw是出生在紐約州，是聯邦軍的原軍醫與軍人，當時逃離軍營時她是往南跑，等於是跑到了敵方的領地裏頭。在看見Samantha的伴侶放在衣櫃裡的軍服後她更加確定了，Shaw憑記憶判斷那是邦聯軍所有，是她在這次戰爭中的敵對方，徽章與裝飾的彩帶顯露出對方的軍階不小，應該在少校左右的階級。逃亡軍醫反被敵軍的軍眷收容了，還是高階軍官的未亡人，她倆應是互相敵對的立場，今日Shaw卻上了對方的老婆，穿著別人的衣服，坐在別人的椅子上抽菸，Shaw完全填補了Samantha的伴侶在物質上的存在，如同竊賊一般偷走了別人的人生，這樣的想法讓她好幾次在半夜驚醒，被棉被包裹的赤裸身體在枕邊人和自身體溫的保暖下應該感覺到暖熱的，此刻她卻冷汗直流，身體發冷。

她能夠選擇繼續耽溺在Samantha的溫柔鄉，和她一起在這個小地方耕耘，或是帶Samantha一起回到紐約，在城裡開間小診所過上好點的生活。她能選擇沉默不去談和Samantha的伴侶相關的那塊問題，但如此窩囊的行為徹底違背了Sameen Shaw的生存準則。  
她得說，Sameen Shaw必須得說，她不甘做一個替代品，她不是Samantha對未來的選項之一，她們是為了彼此生存不可或缺的存在，至少Shaw是這麼想的，這三年她熟知了Samantha的所有行為、喜好與習慣，唯獨Samantha的心是她不敢去碰觸的。每當Shaw想要觸摸那個故作堅強的背景，三年前那個Samantha在她懷裡哭泣的冬夜就會把Shaw丟進一個透明的牢籠，而Samantha就在她眼前，她卻連碰也碰不著。  
在夜裡Samantha入睡前到隔天Shaw都會緊擁她，用交握的五指去感受她的指腹上因為勞動磨起的薄繭，用沒有心臟的右胸去傾聽俯躺在身上的她的心跳，Samantha的呼吸、心跳、髮間的香氣、甜膩的信息素全部都是她的，Shaw的Alpha本能時時刻刻都這樣催眠著自己。

　　在冬天的殘雪幾乎融化的初春Shaw對Samantha開口了，Samantha正坐在紡紗輪邊準備要工作，Shaw牽起她握住紗線的指尖，Samantha看見逃兵眼底的緊張以及屋內猛然高漲的信息素，情緒緊繃的緣故使Shaw的信息素波動大了起來，Shaw清楚自己有可可香調的信息素往往對Omega們而言有極佳的催情作用，Samantha的臉頰泛起了可愛的粉桃色，該死，如此的反應並不是Shaw想要的，她是要和Samantha打開天窗說亮話。

「要停戰了，Sam。」  
Shaw帶Samantha到床沿邊讓她坐下，而自己單膝跪在地毯，她不想讓Samantha誤會。Shaw提起的話是Samantha最不想面對的話題，她知道只要開啟這個話題，這四年好不容易用骨牌堆起的和諧就會在一剎之間崩毀。  
「妳要離開嗎？Sameen。」  
原本的矇矓的情愫從她的臉上消散，Samantha焦急地抓住Shaw的手。  
「我有話還沒告訴妳。」  
她感覺到Samantha的指尖傳來的顫抖，Shaw  
「我希望妳可以留下來。」  
Shaw沒有讓Samantha繼續說話，她先是深吸一口氣，Shaw要在今天把那些放了四年的祕密一次釋放出來。  
「我來自紐約州，Sam。我是聯邦軍的人，原本是軍醫，後來轉成士兵。」  
她能夠讀到Samantha的眼裡懇求和不斷反覆傳遞Please字句的嘴型，這讓Shaw心痛地深深閉起雙目，Samantha混亂的信息素使整個空間的氣氛更加壓迫起來。  
「我不在意。」  
Samantha在Shaw說完話後很快地搖頭，一切的反應如同Shaw的預期，Samantha已經陷入了要失去她的恐慌中。  
「我是軍人，敵軍。我可能直接或間接殺了妳的愛人。」  
Shaw有耐心地將一字一句咬字清楚地說出口，Samantha收緊了握在Shaw手裡的指尖，纖瘦的肩膀緩緩顫抖了起來。  
「妳救了我。」  
Samantha眼裡那兩抹茶色被淚水給暈開了，畫面一下又一下的扎著Shaw的心臟，她覺得自己快要喘不過氣了。  
「那是Alpha的本能。」  
她伸手用指腹要拭去Samantha雙頰的淚痕，卻被哭泣的Omega給抓住了，這下連她唯一空著的手也被Samantha禁錮住了，平時冷峻不露真意的臉上也染上了幾分緊張。  
「我想要標記妳，Sam。我想知道妳的想法。」  
Shaw感覺體內像有股氣體或硬物由下而上堵住了她的喉嚨，自己想要標記Samantha的話語止住了Samantha的淚水和原先的緊張氣氛，但並未維持太久，Shaw將自己未說完的話自己說下去。  
「我不想要成為替代品。」  
一樣的肩寬，一樣得身長，還有Samantha提過一樣的背影，不想當Shaw死去她死去愛人的替代品，她偷偷看了Samantha藏在床邊抽屜裡的照片，黑白的結婚照上寫著Dani and Samantha，那個和自己有著相似面孔的Alpha，讓Shaw無法不去聯想自己只是Samantha用來度過悲傷的替代物。

「No,Shaw，妳們兩個不一樣。」  
Samantha輕輕地搖搖頭，她放開Shaw的雙手，釋放了香調較為溫和的信息素，與平日兩人在屋裡各自作業傾聽壁爐裡的柴火燃燒一樣的平穩安逸。

 

「妳們兩人的習慣不一樣，樣貌就算看上去相似，還是有很大的差異，Dani看似很沉穩但是很孩子氣，她總是讓人放不下心。但Sameen，妳很冷靜沉穩，做事幾乎不會讓我擔心，這反而讓我很在意。」  
Samantha低垂的眼簾和垂落的瀏海讓她好似半掀開頭紗的新娘，在提到死去伴侶的稚氣她忍不住笑了，Shaw捕捉到了Samantha話裡所謂的「在意」一詞，她正想要開口卻被Samantha用食指摁住了嘴唇。

「妳們兩個的信息素給人的感覺大不一樣，Dani的信息素就像水一樣時而平穩時而激烈，變化明顯也很好預測。Sameen，妳的信息素像山，就跟妳的心一樣細節上的變化莫測，對我而言，大體上要掌握還行。」  
Samantha的聲音如琴鍵般清澈，字字句句在Shaw彈起了夜曲的節奏，她記得那個悲愴卻平穩的旋律，在醫學院時總有個老教授喜歡拉著她到劇院裡聽演奏會。

「流水在水裡不會留下任何痕跡，同樣地，山林也可以掩蓋任何的足跡，但我知道，Shaw就在這裡，妳就在我身邊。」  
Samantha的拇指一次次推過Shaw的臉頰，撫過她的顴骨、緊繃的臉部肌肉，向外畫圈慢慢地讓Shaw放鬆，不知不覺間Shaw就像貓一樣俯趴在Samantha的腿上，純白蕾絲圍裙還中午煮果醬時殘留莓果的香氣。

「我願意在妳的身邊，不管妳想要去任何地方。留在南方或是回到北方。」  
這樣意外的發言讓Shaw抬起頭，Samantha嘴角那抹聖母似的微笑使她茫然，這和她原本的預想不太一樣，又或是說，是她想錯了，她回想起方才Samantha的陳述，發現了自己先入為主帶來的錯誤。  
「So, mark me, Shaw.」  
Shaw嚇得從Samantha的膝蓋上爬起身，看著Samantha撩開她後頸的髮絲，每次交合時她都按耐住標記衝動而咬傷自己手臂的後頸再度毫無遮蔽的展現在她面前。  
Shaw絲毫沒有考慮過Samantha喜歡自己的可能性，就算有，她也不抱太大的希望，眼前這個美麗不帶任何痕跡的後頸，正是Samantha最後的答案。  
這一千多個夜晚Shaw朝思暮想標記的境地，她因為礙於Samantha的事而不敢開口，如今長久的煩惱瞬間獲得了解脫。

 

Shaw覺得這個世界不太真實。

 

 

她轉過身大力仰躺在Samantha的身邊，把自己的臉埋在被子裡，布料內響起了冗長的悶哼，這樣彆扭可愛的舉動看在Samantha眼底讓她感覺到莫名的愉快，她注意到Shaw發紅的耳根，Samantha把頭髮撥到胸前，指尖憐愛的撫過Shaw的背脊，把臉悶在棉被裡的Shaw看不到現在Samantha臉上綻放的笑容，那人正開心地安撫著棉被團裡嗚噎哀號的野獸。

眼下的她滿心祈禱著Samantha能夠忘記半小時前那個像智障一樣告白的自己，否則她會被羞恥感悶死在棉被裡。

 

戰爭結束後Shaw帶著Samantha離開了南方，兩人坐船回到紐約，她在郊區開了一間診所，在戰場上擔任軍醫磨練出的手術經驗使她的醫術聲名遠播，每天都有不少患者來看診，每位看診完後從診所出來的病患總口耳相傳，看診時總板著臉的Dr.Shaw在Mrs.Shaw走進診間後口氣會較為溫柔，好幾次有不同患者們都看見Mrs.Shaw不斷囑咐Dr.Shaw問診時的語氣要溫和些，患者們都很喜歡這對AO佳偶，每次看診，Dr.Shaw的白袍總是被Mrs.Shaw燙得整整齊齊，常來光顧的老客人都知道，Dr.Shaw的表情還是藏不住於擁有Mrs.Shaw所感到的驕傲的。


End file.
